readingminds_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nephelaii/writing reqs/trades
Hey guys! Because I feel guilty about not doing this before and a bit greedy, I'll be opening writing reqs/trades up with the price of art! Hopefully you guys enjoy this. REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY: OPEN ---- Details What I'll write: *poetry *oneshots/drabbles *series of stories For poetry: *it will be abstract as fuck *it can be about absolutely anything (word, feeling, situation, person, etc.) and i'll turn it into poetry *an insider's tip: stanzas will be worse than prose *it doesn't cost anything unless you want it to *examples: **(prose) bewitching hour **(stanzas; old) elemental catastrophes For oneshots: *i need character names, appearances, and descriptions of personality. be as detailed as you want, but keep in mind i'll be using only the information i'm given to write, for the sake of not pestering people with constant questions. *i'll need a description of situation (setting, general plot, tone of story, etc.) *it will take up to a week at the most, unless i give a notice about being busy beforehand or have other requests to deal with *mostly it doesn't cost anything unless you want it to. however, if the story reaches over 1k words, is significantly longer than the estimated wordcount (200+), or takes me longer than a week of focusing on it to write, then i will most likely ask for art in exchange for it *examples: **(old) icarus and the sun **(old) post-apocalyptic joint For series: *it needs all of the stuff for oneshots but in more even detail *i will most need to talk 1 on 1 to outline everything properly *it will take 2-3 weeks or longer depending on how long everything is; don't expect me to get done sooner rather than later, though, especially if i give a notice of being busy or have other requests *depending on how many stories you want in this series and how long each story is and the like, i'll be asking for varying amounts of art. currently my general guide is i'll ask for one piece of art for every two stories, however *i don't have examples for this, sorry Forms Poetry Form *Name/Discord: *Topic: (can be anything, from a word to an emotion to a situation and so on) *Prose or stanzas?: (in paragraphs/sentences or in separate lines) *Other: Oneshots *Name/Discord: *Characters: (include names, appearances, personalities, quirks, etc. anything you want me to know to incorporate in the story here. give as many details as you'd like, but the more details the better) *Situation: (description of plot, tone, setting, etc.) *Estimated Length: (wordcount) *"Price" Offer: (optional) *Other: Series *Name/Discord: *Characters: (include names, appearances, personalities, quirks, etc., anything you want me to know to incorporate in the story here. give as many details as you'd like, but the more details the better) *Situation: (description of plot, tone, setting, etc. be extremely detailed or else this won't become a series in the least) *Organization: (if/how you want me to organize and separate events into different stories, now to outline, etc. may need follow-up discussion to fully sort everything out) *Estimated Length: (amount of stories + wordcount) *"Price" Offer: *Other: Category:Blog posts